


[Podfic] When Night Meets Morning

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: "Yamato’s question interrupted the stillness that surrounded him. He couldn’t believe he’d uttered it and though the words had barely left his lips, they already hung heavy in the quiet moments of when night meets morning."





	[Podfic] When Night Meets Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Night Meets Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813895) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 

> This is a podfic of a drabble I'd written for the KakaYamaweek2019 event; prompt: Soulmates.
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I’ve had a wonderful time exploring them.

When Night Meets Morning

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/whennightmeetsmorningpodfic)

00:06:18 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community.  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
